Catwoman & Him: It's Only A Climax If HE Shows Up
by JoeChill
Summary: Selina gets a lot of pleasure from stealing, especially when HE shows up.


**IT'S ONLY A CLIMAX IF HE SHOWS UP**

Her skin tight leather squeaked against her soft skin as she got on her hands and knees in anticipation. This is the big one, she thought to herself as her heart raced harder and harder. She'd waited a long time for this and now all she had to do was reach out and take it. Selina sat on the roof of the museum gazing through the window looking at the beautiful diamond below her. The third in a set. She'd taken the first two last night, and after tonight her collection would be complete.

The first step in stealing something was sneaking past security. That's the _foreplay_. Once you're past that, the _action_ begins with the escape. But there's only a _climax_ if **he **chases her. That's her true pleasure. A girl can only hope.

She cut open the window with her retractable claws. _What fun is pleasure without a little pain?_ She tied her whip at the top and sent the other end down the hole. She wrapped her legs around the rope and twirled down it like a stripper at a sleezy club. _Oh yeah, you like that?_ She lands crouched with her legs open, slides on her goggles to reveal laser trip lines._ So you're going to make me dance for you, huh?_ She gracefully danced around the trip wires with ease. Flaunting her legs and chest to anyone who might be watching. She now stood before her and her prize. _This is where the fun begins._ She unzipped her suit at the front, took the diamond and placed it between her breasts. Just at that moment, four Gotham City Police men busted through the door. _Now we're talking._

"Freeze!" They shouted, pointing their _pistols_.

Leaping through the air, dodging their bullets she made a break for her whip. Heart racing. _Oh yeah, harder, baby. Don't hold back_. She grabbed the whip and started to climb. _Is it good for you, babe?_ One of the officers grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. _Oh yeah baby, I like it rough_. Perhaps she was enjoying this too much. She landed on her head. Knocking her unconscious. I guess cats don't always land on their feet.

She woke up to a police radio. She recognized the voice coming out of the radio as Commissioner Gordon. Something about a situation at the station and not being able to take her until until he gets there.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for a while, _pussy_ cat," one of cops said with a smirk.

She opened her eyes to realized her right hand was handcuffed to the door the cops had broken through only moments ago. She could still feel the diamond resting between her breasts. Her costume was tight enough and her breasts were big enough to hold it there through all the commotion.

"Tell us where you put the diamond..."

"Or we'll be forced to find it ourselves." All the cops laughed. Gotham City cops always were pigs. She didn't say anything.

"Well if it's going to be that way..."one of the cops eagerly said as he reached for the zipper. She scratched his hand with her free hand.

"You scratched me, bitch!"

One of the other officers pull his gun out on her and she froze. _Nothing ruins the mood more than a guy who's too eager to shoot. _

"Unzip it bitch!" He yelled as all four of them stared wide eyed at her chest.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure crawl down the hole she left when she broke in. It's about time **he **showed up. She unzipped her costume revealing her cleavage slowly until both of her breasts were visible. There the diamond set between them resting on the top of her bra.

"I think Commissioner Gordon would be interested to see how his men choose to enforce their authority," he growled. His voice deep and angry.

He began taking down the cops one by one. She quickly zipped up her costume enough to hide the diamond and still show off her breasts. She had to keep **him **turned on after all. She picked the lock of the handcuffs and made for her whip still hanging out of the window. _YES! Here it comes._ She climbed quickly and pulled herself up out of the window, only to see **him **standing in the roof waiting for her. _Oh yes, don't stop now._ She grabbed her whip and made a break for it diving off the building, using the whip to pull herself to the next. _OH GAWD! YES! HARDER._ She jumped from building to building as she heard **him **behind her as his cape flapped in the wind. _FASTER. PLEASE DON'T STOP._ She kept running and moving.

She looked back and he was gone,. As she turned back around she saw **him **standing right before her. _YES! Here it comes. This is it._ He grabbed her wrist and put it against the wall that was behind her. She used her free hand to grab the back of his cowl and pull herself against his big strong body kissed him. _She was moaning. He knew exactly what buttons to push._ He unzipped her suit and slid his hand under her bra and her soft wet lips pushed harder against his. Squeezing her breasts, he then abruptly stopped, turned around and began to walk away. S_he fell back, her heart racing and totally out of breath._ Wait! The diamond! She went to chase after him. Then she realized when he pushed her arm against the wall he was really handcuffing her to a nearby pipe. She looked over and shoulder and saw a large spot light. She then realized what building they were on top of. Gotham City Police Department.

"Gordon will be up soon to take care of you," he growled. He then whispered, _"you were great Selina." _Batman dove off the building, using his cape to glide off into the night.

_You were great too, Bruce._


End file.
